Green Eyes for Draco
by NewyorkBeat13
Summary: Draco has a naughty dream about someone with green eyes and black hair. Does a run in with the famous Harry Potter in the middle of the night lead to a realization? DracoxHarry sex and language! hating is bad 3 NewyorkBeat13
1. Dream

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I hope you all like my story! There will be more chapters later on! and remember Hating is bad! 3 NewyorkBeat13**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up in a cold sweat. He looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. "Great," he thought, "exactly what I need right now." He threw his legs over the bed and sat on the edge. He tiredly rubbed his dull gray eyes. "I wonder what I was even dreaming about."<p>

Draco stood up and walked downstairs to the common room where a fire was crackling and lighting up the room. He walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He was only wearing green boxers. His white skin almost had a glow to it.

As he was looking in the mirror, he saw a pair of green eyes flash in his mind. "What the bloody hell was that?" he rubbed his temples. "That was weird."

Draco decided he needed to take a walk outside and get some fresh air. He went back up to his dorm room and quietly put on his robes over his boxers and bare chest then put on socks and shoes. He grabbed his wand and put it in a pocket on his robes then he walked back downstairs and out the common room door.

As Draco walked quietly down the corridor, hoping that he would not come into contact with Filch, Mrs. Norris, or Peeves, he thought about the green eyes that had flashed in his mind. They looked familiar, but he didn't know exactly who they belonged to. He decided it was nothing but a part of his dream… the one that had given him a raging boner…

Draco shook away the thought and continued walking. He had reached the moving stair case when another image flashed. This time it was of someone with black hair furiously kissing someone with blonde hair. "What the-damn!" Draco had spoken to loudly. He heard feet running towards him and heard Filch say, "Come, Mrs. Norris, I heard something over this way!"

Draco ran down the steps as fast as he could, trying not to fall as the stair cases moved. He was almost to the bottom. He took a step, but his foot went right through the step. He fell, his right leg hanging in mid-air. "Damn!" he thought. He always laughed when the chubby Longbottom forgot about this step, and now he had fallen through it.

He tried to pull him self up, but all attempts failed. Filch's footsteps were getting closer and Draco knew he was doomed. He readied himself to threaten Filch, telling him his father would have him fired. It would probably work, everyone feared Lucius, even Draco sometimes, but he would never admit it.

Draco heard footsteps right behind him, then he felt himself being lifted up. "My father will have you fired if you lay a finger on me, Filch!" he stated.

"Stop being a prat, Malfoy!" a familiar voice came from the person that had lifted him from the steps. "Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco demanded. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm saving your sorry arse from Filch! Now come on before Filch and Mrs. Norris catch up!"

The two boys ran down the steps and reached the bottom, Draco in front and Harry close behind. They ran right to the closest door, which also happened to be the door that led outside.

The bitter December air hit Draco like a cold knife. He closed his eyes and kept running. The boys ran right into the Foridden Forest before they stopped to catch their breath. They both were heaved over and breathing heavily.

"Why did you save me?" Draco asked Harry.

"I was running from Filch, too. I couldn't run past you because then you would see me and tell Filch I was out past curfew. You won't be telling him now, I expect?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not…thanks, I guess." Draco mumbled. Harry took out his wand and pointed at the footprints they had made in the snow; he whispered "Dissapro." And the footprints disappeared one by one all the way back to the front door.

"Don't mention it… ever!" Harry said. Just then Draco had another image pop into his head. This time two figures were shirtless, kissing on a bed; one with black hair, the other with blonde.

"Ah, Pansy!" Draco thought aloud. It must have been Pansy had been dreaming about, she did have black hair, and he was the other person with blonde hair.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"None of your damn business, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Did you say Pansy? That girl was staring at me today, something about those dark eyes just freak me out." Harry said.

Draco laughed, "I'll remember to tell her that she scares you, Pot-" Draco froze, "Did you say dark eyes, Potter?"

"Yea, she has pure dark eyes. But I guess you don't look into her eyes when your snogging her." Harry shot back.

'It can't be Pansy, the person in my dream had green eyes!' Draco thought to himself, 'So then, who is it?'

"We better stay here for a little while, Malfoy." Harry said. "We can't be caught by Filch." Harry took his wand again and said, "Lumos" The tip of his wand lit up and illuminated light in between the two boys.

Draco looked at Harry. He could see his face now. 'Those eyes, pure green.' Draco thought. That when it hit him. 'NO! It can't be Potter! But now that I think about it, Potter does have black hair. No! It can't be true, can it? Potter couldn't have been the one that had been the cause of the bulge in his pants when he had woken up!

"What is your problem?" Harry looked at Draco with a weird look.

"Harry?" Draco whispered and stepped closer to him.

Draco looked Harry up and down, he had good muscles for a fifteen year old. His black hair was messy, but it looked good on him; it brought out his green eyes.

"Oh gross, Malfoy!" Draco saw that Harry was looking at Draco's crotch area. Draco looked down and saw that he had a massive boner… because of Harry.

Draco stepped closer to Harry; so close that he could see his reflection in Harry's eyes.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry's eyes were wide and there was a hint of panic in his voice.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. His lips were soft. Harry struggled, but Draco finally got his tongue in Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled away, "What the hell! Your sick!"

"I want you, Harry." Draco said and he pushed Harry down in the snow. He got on top of Harry and started to kiss him. Harry let out mumbled "no's" every once in a while, but after Draco had gotten his tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry started to kiss back.

Draco came out to catch his breath. "No, Malfoy! Please don't do this!" Harry wailed as Draco took off Harry's robe. He could see Harry's abs and he smiled.

"You want this too, Harry." Draco said, referring to the boner that Harry had.

"No I don't!" Harry cried out.

"Don't fight it." Draco whispered in Harry's ear before kissing his neck.

Draco slowly moved his hand down Harry's body before finding the zipper. He unzipped Harry's pants. He kissed Harry's torso all the way down and took off Harry's jeans.

Draco could see Harry's boner through his blue boxers. He grabbed it. Harry let out a groan of pleasure before saying quietly, "No, this is wrong, Please, stop!"

But Draco didn't pay any attention, he was too busy taking off Harry's boxers and his own robe. It was surprisingly warm outside, even in the snow. It might have been because of his lust and his body pressing against Harry.

Once they were both naked, Draco started sucking on Harry's dick. Harry let out moans of pleasure, despite the occasional plea for Draco to stop, but they were very unconvincing and Draco felt Harry was just saying them so he wouldn't feel as guilty later on.

Draco flicked his tongue back and forth over the head making Harry moan out Draco's name.

"Dr-Draco! Ahhh!" Draco had just rubbed Harry's balls, making Harry scream with pleasure just before he came into Draco's mouth.

Draco swallowed and moaned out Harry's name.

Draco stood up and slowly got dressed. Harry was still lying on the ground, staring at Draco with a searching/blank look on his face, as if trying to process what had just happened.

When Draco was just dressed he looked at Harry. Harry's body was calling to him, but Draco almost felt guilty about what he had just done. "Ne-Next time, Potter, it's my turn." He said nonchalantly. He walked to the edge of the forest, then paused and turned around, "See you at Potions." Smirked, and walked away to the castle.

Draco went straight to his dorm and fell asleep, dreaming about what had just happened.

Back in the forest, Harry had gotten dressed and sat on the ground, to actions of before replaying over and over in his head.

He whispered, "Me and Draco…and I-I enjoyed it…" then he started to quietly cry because he knew it wasn't over…and he didn't want it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys should def review! Wait patiently for other chapters and I promise I'll get them on as soon as possible! Hating is bad! 3 NewyorkBeat13<strong>


	2. I want it, too!

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT! I hope you guys enjoy chapter two! Hating is bad! 3 NewyorkBeat13**

* * *

><p>Harry walked slowly through the corridors. He had been in the forest for about an hour before heading back to the castle. Pictures were stirring and sending each other cheerful "goodmorning"'s Harry walked up the changing stair cases, still thinking about what had happened. Images of Draco kissing him popped into his mind, he could hear himself moaning Draco's name. He stopped on the staircase and slapped himself in the head.<p>

"Why the hell did I enjoy it! Why did I moan out his fucking name!" Harry shouted loudly. He didn't care if anyone heard, he was to angry to care. He had enjoyed what Malfoy-his worst enemy!-had done to him in the Forbidden Forest!

Just then, a familiar-and unwanted-sight greeted Harry's green eyes: Peeves.

"What is ickle Harry Potter doing out at this time? Tut-tut, I might just have to inform someone!" he laughed an abnoxious, high pitched laugh.

Harry glared at him with an evil look. He was tired of Peeves. He had already gone through so much, the last thing he needed was Peeves bugging him.

"HOLY SHIT PEEVES! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPEAR, OI? ALL YOU EVER DO IS BOTHER PEOPLE WITH YOUR FUCKING COMMENTS! WELL HOW ABOUT THIS PEEVES, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THE BLOODY BARON HEARS ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE! THAT'S RIGHT, I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK I KNOW SO JUST DON'T FUCKING BOTHER ME!"

Harry shouted this at the top of his lungs. Nearby pictures were easedropping(and it wasn't hard) and whispering to one another, passing the news all through the castle of the famous Harry Potter shouting at the bothersome Peeves.

"Something is bothering ickle Potter and Peevsies is going to find out, yes he is!" Peeves glided away, his laughs echoing through Hogwarts.

Harry heard doors opening and knew that he must have awoken most of the castle. He ran up the rest of the stairs, told the Fat Lady the password-bogglethrop-and ran straight to his bed, going under the covers.

He stayed wide awake for about and hour and a half when people began to wake up. But he didn't move; he just lie stiff as a board under his covers, hoping that he would just dissapear.

"Harry, mate, it's time to get up," he heard Ron say to him.

Harry didn't answer so Ron shook him.

"Don't touch me!" Harry snapped.

Instantly, Ron's hands were gone, "Bloody hell, Harry, what's your problem?" he shot back defensevley.

Harry automatically felt guilty, "Blimey, I'm sorry, Ron, I'm just not feeling myself today. I think I'm just going to skip classes."

"All right, Harry, I'll tell the Professors." Ron said and left Harry's side.

"What was that all about?" Harry heard Shameaus ask Ron.

"Harry's just feeling a bit off, today." Ron said in reply.

"Didn't have to snap at you like that." Neville said.

"Well he has been a bit angry this year, but what else can you expect. I mean, with what happened last year."

"I still think it's a lie." Shameaus argued.

"Well you can believe what you want, you-" but Harry didn't hear the rest of what Ron said as they left the dorm room.

Harry waited a few minutes before taking the covers off his head. The room was completely empty. He sighed, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

In the Slytherin boys dorm room, Draco had just woken up. Boys around him were getting ready to go down to breakfast.

"Time to get up, Draco." Crabbe said from the side of Draco's bed.

"You get the fuck away from me, I'm sick you bumbling idiot!" Draco growled at Crabbe.

"Fine then!" Crabbe walked away, confused. 'Nothing new' Draco thought.

"What was that?" Goyle's deep voice said to Crabbe.

"Not feeling well, I guess." Crabbe mumbled.

Goyle grunted in response. Draco heard the door close as they walked out of the room. "Bloody idiots." he mumbled.

Draco spent most of the day in the Slytherin common room thinking about Harry or doing simple magic. But he was getting tired of sitting around. He decided to take a walk in the corridors while everyone was in class.

Harry woke up in a panic. He had had a nightmare involving him and Draco making out in the Forbidden Forest. Then suddenly they were in the cafeteria, everyone was staring at them and laughing, making cruel jokes. Harry tried to push Draco away, but Draco kept saying "You want this, too, Harry." in a low whisper over and over again.

He got up and put on his clothes and shoes. He got out of bed, went out to the common room and exited the room. The corridors were empty. He passed a ghost every once and a while, but that was it. Not even Peeves was out, and Harry truthfully didn't want to see him.

Harry turned a corner when he bumped into someone. "Sorry, my bad." he mumbled half-heartedly.

"Stop apologizing you, prat." the person who he had bumped. It was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing out of class?" Harry asked as they both picked their selves up.

"I ditched classes, what about you?" Draco asked.

"Same," he answered. For a brief moment, he had forgotten what had happened in the forest earlier, but now that they were both standing up, he remembered the horrible-yet pleasurable-event. He turned his head from Draco's eyes and refused to look at him.

Draco tried to look at Harry's seductive green eyes, but Harry refused to look at him. Harry's hair looked messy and Draco assumed he had just gotten out of bed, but then again, Harry's hair was always messy. Harry looked so cute this way: vulnrable.

"Well, I better go." Harry said suddenly and quietly.

"No, wait. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier...you know, in the forest. But don't go around all high and mighty just because I apologized to you, I just felt, you, know, that it needed to be said." Draco apologized.

Truthfully though, his heart had melted when he saw the look on Harry's face after the whole situation in the forest. He looked as if nothing could ever be the same again.

"Yea, well, whatever." Harry mummbled, his words jumbled together.

"It's just that...I want you!" Draco accidently let slip out.

"...I want you!" Draco said to Harry.

Harry forced himself to look into Draco's eyes. Instead of the usual hate and coolness that was in them, there was softness and guilt...He looked sincerely sorry.

A cool voice whispered in Harry's head, "You want this, too, Harry." 'No! No I don't! It's wrong!" Harry fought back against the voice. But the voice just kept repeating the same words over and over, "You want this, too, Harry."

"I WANT THIS, TOO!" Harry shouted and pushed Draco through the door to the girls bathroom, the one that Moaning Myrtle lived in.

"What are you doing!" Draco shouted, even though a smile on his face deceived him.

Harry didn't say anything. He let go of Draco and locked the door. Then he walked up to Draco had let their lips meet.

Draco and Harry fought for dominance, but Harry won. Draco was to shocked to fight hard. Draco let out a soft moan as Harry kissed him.

Harry took his lips off of Draco and started to rip off Draco's robe and shirt. His white flesh beckoned Harry to come closer.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco screamed.

Harry pushed Draco back against a wall and let him slide to the floor. He proceeded to take off his own clothes until he was only in his boxers. Then he went down on Draco and unbuckled his pants. A raging member greeted him when the pants were off.

Harry took off Draco's boxers and grabbed the hard-on. Draco groaned loudly in pleasure.

Harry moved his hand up and down with one hand and stroke Draco's balls with the other.

"Do you like this, Malfoy?" Harry asked seductively before licking the head.

"Ye-YES!" Draco shouted.

"Good." Harry smirked and continued, letting the hand on the balls to slowly make their way to Draco's nipples, which he squeezed and rubbed, earning him more happy moans from Draco.

"Don't stop, Potter!" Draco said. Harry went faster until Draco came. He licked the cum off of his fingers and palm. This turned on Draco.

"Now it's my turn." Draco smiled. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him down onto his torso. Draco moved his hips back and forth, his own hard on agains Harry's. Harry moaned happily and closed his eyes. "DRACO, MORE!"

Draco turned Harry over so that Harry was on bottom and Draco was on top. Then he began to kiss and nibble Harry's ear. He made his way down to the boxers Harry still had on. He quickly tore them off and mimicked what Harry had done to him a few moments before.

Harry arched his back as Draco started a fast paced rythm. Chills started at his crotch and made their way up his whole body until he finally came, shouting Draco's name as he did so.

Draco couldn't believe that Harry wanted this, too. Harry was now nestled up against Draco, fast asleep. He was so shocked when Harry had pushed him into the bathroom, but happy, too.

But he knew that Harry could easily change his mind. He might have just been caught in the moment, a moment of lust. 'Oh, well, I'll enjoy it for now...' Draco thought. 'But that doesn't mean I'll give up. I'll always be around the corner. I need him and I will make him need me." Draco fell asleep on this though, and the two boys silently slept in each others arms.

Peeves glided past pictures, knocking many down. Protests came up from the knocked out paintings.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" Peeves cackled at them.

He was just passing a door when he heard a soft snore come from inside it.

"What was that? I believe this bathroom is out of order! What child could be in it?" He smiled and glided right through the door.

What he saw were two boys, sweaty and naked and sleeping in each others arms.

"Ah, so ickle Potty does have a secret! And it's ickle Lucius Malfoy's son! OH what fun Peeves could have with this!" Peeves laughed quietly and floated through the door, thinking of his plans for Harry and Draco.

* * *

><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! More to come and thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed! Hating is bad 3 NewyorkBeat13<strong> 


	3. Peeves

**Ok, well here's the third chapter! Sorry it took such a long time, I've been so busy with school and I regret to say that I completely forgot about my stories :( I hope you all enjoy this chapter and make sure to tell me what you think! 3 NewyorkBeat13 **

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry woke in the bathroom later that night. Both of them stood up and began to get changed, neither one looking the other in the eye. That's when they heard a piercing giggle coming from above them.<p>

"Hehehehehehe, you too are so cute!" looking up, Harry sighed loudly. Moaning Mertile floated right in front of him and Draco, swaying back and forth while he hummed to herself softly.

"Mertile, you better not tell anyone about this or I swear I will make your life…death…a living…dying?...hell!" Harry threatened the ghost who had stopped humming and had begun lauging again, covering her mouth with one hand.

"What's so bloody funny?" Draco shouted.

"Oh, nothing. But you two must be hungry; you should go down to the Great Hall. Everyone's eating now. And I would hurry if I were you, I heard there's some-hehe-juicy new gossip!" with that she burst out laughing her high pitched, annoying laugh and dove into one of the toilets, making a splash.

Draco and Harry gave each other odd looks, "There's something seriously wrong with that one, there is!" Draco said stridently to Harry as he put on his robe. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Well, she was right about one thing, I'm starving!" Harry pointed out, his stomach growling at the sam time.

Draco nodded and they walked out the bathroom door. As they walked down the corridor, paintings whispered furiously to the paintings surrounding them, looking directly at Harry and Draco.

"What are they going on about?" Harry asked Draco with a hint of worry in his voice and fear flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, they're probably just surprised to see the pair of us walking together." Draco answered back, waving his hand as if it was an obvious thing. "Don't overthink too much, Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right, it's just my imagination getting the best of me, I guess."

As the two boys got nearer and nearer to the Great Hall, they could hear voices getting louder.

"Wow, that obnoxious ghost was right! There must be some pretty big news if this many people are talking about it!"

The two lovers paused at the two giant doors leading into the Great Hall, looked at each other, than in synch pushed open the doors.

As soon as they entered, the hall became dead quiet and all eyes fixed on them. Harry and Draco froze in their places; the only noise was the slamming of the two doors, which afterwards echoed throughout the silent feeding quarters.

"EVERYONE! Settle down please! The two…_celebrities_ have arrived!" Harry and Draco closed their eyes as they heard the familiar voice come from in front of them. Peeves was just there, floating, with a horrible grin on his face. "Now tell me boys," he said, flying in closer to the boys, he swept in behind them and put one arm around each of them. "Which one's on top? Is it big bad Mr. Malfoy, or is it 'The Boy who Lived'? Personally, I'd put my bets on Malfoy. You seem, I don't know, the on top kinda guy!" Peeves cackled evilly as Draco hid his face in his hands.

Peeves looked at Harry, "But you, Harry, seem like the time that would lie down on bottom, taking it alllll in! Tell me, Harry, can you handle it? I guess you can from what I saw in the bathroom, but you did seem pretty exhausted afterwards, sleeping in Draco's arms like that."

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes that he tried desperately to hide. Many people were looking at the two boys, mesmerized at what was going on. Some people were laughing uncontrollably while others were trying to look away and pretend to not see anything.

"Well boys, I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy your little fun! Bye now!" and with that, Peeves flew away, out of the Great Hall, his cackling could be heard even after he had gone.

Silence followed. No one spoke, only stared. Both Harry and Draco covered their faces. Finally, after what seemed like decades, Draco looked up. "He's right, Harry and me _are_ together and I want to be with him! No one of you stupid arses can stop that!"

And with that, he took Harry's face in his hands and pulled him in for a long, wet kiss, pushing his tongue deep into Harry's mouth. Shocked gasps escaped everyone throughout the room.

Then Harry did something unexpected. He pushed Draco far away and gave him a nasty look, his face contorted. "_NO!_ We are not together and never will be…Peeves was lying! I would never do anything with _him!_" he pointed at Draco as he addressed the stunned students. "He's just a stupid little queer who has a crush on me! He must of gone and told Peeves some non –sense because there is no way in hell I would ever be _anything_ with Draco Malfoy!"

When he was finished, he stormed over to the spot where Hermione and Ron were sitting, took a seat, and began to eat, ignoring everyone around him.

On the other hand, Draco stood motionless, jaw hanging, with all eyes other than the green ones he loved so much, staring at him.


	4. Three Feelings

Harry ate his food, looking at no one. But then again, no one was looking at him, either.

They were all, save for Harry, staring gapingly at the blonde haired, gray eyed boy who stood dumbstruck at the back of the Great Hall, in front of the big doors.

The boy had been like that for a good half a minute, just staring into nothingness. No one could blame him, of course. Harry Potter had just blatantly taken his heart, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it until it was nothing.

And he had done all of this in front of the whole school, to top it all off!

Finally, the boy blinked. He coughed, turned around slowly, and then strutted to the door, paused, shook his head as if he had had a non-sense thought, and then opened the door and walked out.

As soon as the boy had left, the room erupted in noise.

Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry.

"Ha-Harry. Is it true what they said? That you and Draco were…doing…_it_ in the bathroom?" Ron finally said, stuttering and pausing.

Harry continued eating the mashed potatoes on his plate.

This time Hermione tried, "Harry, there's no reason to feel ashamed if you feel the same way for Draco…we'll be your friends no matter what, _won't we Ron?_" she said sternly and glared at Ron, motioning him to speak.

Ron finally got the hint, "Oh! Yeah, of course mate, I don't care if your into blokes." He said. Then added quietly, "but of course your _choice_ of the bloke is a little unsettling."

Harry finally put his spoon down. He stared down for about a second before looking up.

He had a harsh look on his face, "I. Am. Not. Into. Blokes. _Especially Draco Malfoy!"_

"Alright, Harry, alright." Ron said, his voice clearly showed that he was a little intimidated.

"Our mistake," Hermione added.

And with that, the three of them were silent again, all a little too engrossed with the food in front of them.

Around them, the rest of the school talked about the incident with the two boys that had happened moments before.

Some people sympathized with Draco, saying Harry was a little harsh with him.

Other people said that Draco was disgusting queer and that Harry was smart with telling him off.

Draco Malfoy walked through the halls of Hogwarts, tears burning in his eyes.

He hadn't even thought he had cared this much! He was under the impression that he had only enjoyed Harry as a play thing, something he could use to relieve his tensions, and then throw away until the next time he wanted to have some fun.

But obviously there was something else there. He had a horrible feeling in his chest. It felt as if someone was reaching into his chest and tearing his heart out with not a trace of sympathy.

He felt like crying out, like falling onto the ground and just curling up into a ball.

Each step he took took a little more effort than it should have.

This was like no pain he had ever felt before.

Harry had totally killed him inside. He didn't know what to do!

Harry had acted like he wanted Malfoy, too. In fact, he had _said_, well screamed more like it, that he wanted Draco.

But then he just screams at Draco that he's a queer with a stupid little crush on him when things get a little rough?

Draco had always known that Harry did seem a little uneasy about everything. He should have anticipated this would happen if anyone ever found out.

Maybe Harry just couldn't deal with being different and everyone hating him. Maybe he just wanted to fit in for once in his life.

"Argggggh!" Draco shouted out, throwing his hands angrily into the air as he thought.

Harry would _never_ fit in! He was destined to be different the day he was born.

Why couldn't Harry just accept it like Draco could? It wasn't that unusual for guys to like each other. In fact, it was to the knowledge of Draco that Collin Creevy and the Longbottom kid had a thing going on!

So why couldn't Harry just accept it.

Draco had three feelings at that moment: Love, hurt, and anger.

He wanted Harry to feel the same way he had. So he was going to come up with a plan. He was going to make Harry feel all the love that was possible for Draco, and then he was going to rip it all away in a heartbeat.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was determined.

Harry Potter would never see it coming.


	5. Ginny

**Hey guys! So here it is, the next chapter! :) Any of you Starkid fans, you might just recognize something in there! Same goes for you Rock Horror Picture Show fans! :) I really hope you guys enjoy and please, leave reviews! They keep me going! So go on, read away! Hating is bad3 NewYorkBeat13 **

* * *

><p>Harry sat alone in the Great Hall where he picked at the baked potato on his plate, which he had been doing for the last hour.<p>

Harry had just yelled at Draco Malfoy that he was not in love with him and that Draco was just a queer who had a crush on him. He didn't care if it was harsh or not. What else could he do when Peeves had told the hall school that him and Draco had been doing unholy things in the bathroom?

The teachers had done nothing when this had happened. All of them sat there, awkwardly looking down at their food. After all, this was a student's kind of problem, not their own.

After Draco had walked out of the Hall, the whispers did not die down, in fact, Harry felt as if they got louder as more people participated in the gossip. He had heard everything from, "I always had a feeling those two were, you know-"and in a hushed tone, "_gay_ together," to "I can't believe it! Harry is so handsome; do you really think he would go for blokes?"

The occasional malicious laughter with a, "Can you just imagine those two gettin' it on in the bathroom?" would catch Harry's attention, turning his ear's a bright red as he attempted to disregard them.

Some people, on the other hand, took Malfoy's side, "Oh poor Malfoy! I can't believe Harry would do such a thing to him. So what if he's gay? I have tons of friends who play for the other team!" and "Guys, why do you give a fuck if he's gay? More girls for us, right?"

Harry had tried, and failed miserably, to ignore them. Now he wanted more than anything to be alone.

But he knew he couldn't. He would have to go back up the his room eventually. He had been hiding long enough, he decided, and to be quite honest he was getting terribly bored playing with his food.

Harry set down his fork and pushed his chair away from the table. He slowly stood up, his muscles sore from sitting so long in the same position.

He walked as slowly as possible to the Gryffindor Tower, his head down. The only thing that could be heard was the snores coming from the pictures.

He finally arrived to the picture of the Fat Lady. He stood at the door for a good minute, staring at the ground preparing himself to go inside to the torments of his classmates.

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said quietly to the ground, "bogglethrop".

Draco didn't know how he was going to do it. He didn't know exactly how he was going to make Harry fall in love with him when Harry was so afraid of admitting to his feelings and how he was so ready to deny everything that had happened between Draco and him.

Draco was sitting on one of the snuggest chairs in the Slytherin common room. A few people were also in the common room. All of them shared whispers with each other and would send Draco very evident glances every few seconds.

A group of two girls-Draco tried to remember their names and decided that they were Prudence McCoy and Linda Evers, two fourth years.

Draco looked up at them when they stood in front of him, making it quite clear they weren't going to move anytime soon.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked, his face showing no emotion. He prepared himself for a few snide remarks from the girls.

The blonde haired girl-Linda-looked at Prudence, who gave a quick nod, then back to Draco, "We just wanted to say, well, we think you are really brave for what you did." She paused. Draco remained quiet so she continued, "We think it was really low of Harry to yell at you like that' he has no right to break your heart like that. We know what it feels like to be hurt by dumb boys, and well, we hope that you're not just gonna sit back and let him walk on you like that! If you need any help, feel free to ask us." She finished.

Prudence through in a forceful, "Yeah!"

The two girls waited patiently for Draco to respond. He sat there; the same blank expression remained on his face. Prudence and Linda started to shift uncomfortably, afraid they may have said something wrong.

That's when Draco's face broke into a large grin, his gray eyes lighting up, "Thanks, girls! I'm glad you are so understanding; I was afraid no one would accept me. I'll make sure to go to you two first if I ever need any help."

The two girls relaxed and gave Draco a smile, "Brilliant, no problem!" and with that, they walked away and went up to the girls dorm.

When the girls were well out of sight, Draco shook his head confused. He was usually never that nice to, well, anyone! He guessed that he was just so happy about even a few people to accept him for what he was. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't even talked to him since the little event in the Great Hall.

They even blatantly ignored him when they had come into the common room and saw him sitting there.

No one had really bothered him about being gay, though. He had a feeling that since he had admitted it, they would be a tad bit more excepting of his ways then if he had denied them. He wondered if Harry would be getting a lot of hate from people after he had denied what Peeves had said.

He felt a brief pang of sympathy before he realized that he didn't care. He inwardly laughed. He _hoped_ that Harry would get a little hate; maybe it would show him what it felt like to be unaccepted by people he wanted to be liked by.

With that thought, Draco went back to contemplating his plan to destroy Harry.

The Fat Lady looked at Harry with sympathy, "Good luck in there, sweetie." She said before swinging open.

Harry lifted his head up and walked through the entrance.

The room immediately got silent when he entered. All eyes were glued to him. He took a sharp intake of breath and began walking to the boys' dorm.

The eyes followed Harry as he walked. That's when he heard the first statement.

"I bet that queer was with Malfoy!" a high pitched laugh followed.

Harry turned around, his fists clenched at his sides. He saw the speaker, Dean Thomas. Then he saw who had laughed.

It was Ginny Weasley.

His voice was low and gruff when he spoke, his face red, "You two think this is funny? You think I actually _like_ that bloody queer, Malfoy? You actually believe _Peeves?_ And you, Ginny! I thought we were something! I thought that you loved me."

Ginny glared at him, her face didn't have a trace of empathy, "I couldn't love someone who liked blokes. What girl could ever like you, Harry? I guess that's why you had to switch to guys who you would never get laid."

Ginny had gone too far, but she didn't realize it until it was too late.

Harry was in front of her in the blink of an eye, his face a deep scarlet color. "You self-righteous _slut!_" he shouted at her. Her eyes widened in fear. "God, I can't believe that I _ever_ liked you! How many guys have you been with? You probably have some disease you little harlet! I bet as soon as Peeves said I was gay-which is a lie_ for your information!-_you went straight to your little ex!" he pointed a quivering finger at Seamus.

No one spoke. All of them sat perplexed, all a little afraid of Harry's rage.

"And no, I don't have to go for blokes because I can't get laid! I could have easily been with you because everyone in this school knows that you open your legs at the drop of a hat!"

That's when Dean snapped, "_Hey! Harry!_ Stop yelling at my girl! She's not a slut, you're just angry because she thinks you're a fruity little cock sucker!"

Harry laughed, a little insane like, "Please,Dean! You can have this whore! And she's not 'your girl'; she'll go for any guy out there."

When he was done, he turned and went to his bed. He took off all his clothes but his boxers quickly and climbed into bed.

He was so upset about the day and wanted it to end so badly, that as soon as his head hit his pillow, he surrendered to the sweet escape of sleep.

Harry could feel someone kissing his neck.

He opened his eyes, but it was too dark to see who the figure on top of him was. "Ginny?" he asked sleepily, "Is that you?"

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for earlier! Will you ever forgive me?" Ginny said.

She nibbled at his ear playfully.

"Of course I will, Ginny. I'm sorry, too. I was just so angry; I was in a rage."

"I can make you forget." She said.

Ginny entangled her fingers in Harry's hair. He groaned happily and closed his eyes again.

"I want you Harry."

Harry's eyes flew open. He shot up when he was who was on top of him, his eyes now adjusted to the dark.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Draco said, stroking Harry's arm lovingly.

"I thought you were Ginny! If I had known it was you-I would never-not again!" Harry whisper shouted so that no one else would hear him. "What have you done with Ginny?" he asked.

Draco smiled at him, "Nothing. Why? Should I have?" he then pushed Harry down and began to kiss him.

"No! Stop!" Harry said, trying to shove Draco off him.

"Oh, Harry, you are so funny! Why don't you just give into pleasure?" he began to kiss his way down Harry's torso.

Harry muttered a few more pleas for Draco to stop, but he said them all with no real intention of wanting Draco to stop. He arched his back as Draco teased Harry's erection through his boxers ad moaned.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron leaning over him with a worried expression. "You were moaning and I got worried. You OK mate?" he asked.

Harry shook his head to wake up a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nightmares?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly what it was."

Ron nodded understandingly, "Well, OK, just wanted to make sure you were alright." He turned away and headed back for his bed.

Harry hesitated a little before calling Ron's name.

"Yeah, mate?" Ron turned around a little too quickly for Harry's liking and had a relieved look on his face.

"You're still my friend, right? You don't believe what they are saying, do you?"

Harry wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw Ron's face fall a bit, "Of course. Bloody hell Harry, you know you'll always be my best mate; no matter what."

Harry nodded and let his head fall back on his pillow. "Yeah, Ron, I know. Night."

"Night, Harry." Ron said and climbed back into his head.

Soon Harry could hear snores coming from Ron's bed and knew he had fallen back asleep. He tried not to, but he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. What did it mean? Why had it been Draco on top of him? He wasn't gay, he had just been so blinded by lust that he had allowed Draco to confuse him into thinking he was.

No. Harry was not gay and he never would be. Draco was just a queer with a crush. Yeah, that was it. Harry didn't want Ginny, but he didn't want blokes either-_especially_ Draco Malfoy.

With that happy thought, Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Theo Nott

**Hey everyone! I made the next chapter. Things are getting spicy up and here! thanks to everyone who is leaving reviews. I actually took a few suggestions from there so they are really helpful. Please tell me what you think about this chapter after reading! Love, NewyorkBeat13**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning in the Slytherin common room on the comfy chair. He had fallen asleep while thinking of ways to destroy Harry.<p>

But now he was a bit confounded. He had had a dream featuring Harry Potter. In the dream, Harry was standing in his common room. Around him, people were laughing maliciously and pointing at Harry. They were shouting plenty of horrible rubbish at him, picking fun at him for liking blokes.

Harry stood there, looking down at the ground on the verge of tears. Draco was standing in front of him, invisible to the people around him. "Harry! Harry, it's ok!" he tried to shout to Harry. Harry couldn't hear him though.

Then Draco heard Harry's best friend Ron Weasley speak, "God, Harry, why don't you just go marry the bloke if you love him so much." Then he mimicked Harry's voice in a high pitched tone that sounded nothing like Harry at all, "Oh, Draco! You are soooo handsome! I want you to fuck me hard, you dirty boy!"

Everyone pointing at Harry laughed harder. Harry finally looked up. He was looking at the crowd behind Draco, but Draco felt as if Harry was looking right at him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry asked, his eyes filled with hurt and utter confusion, "Why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you! Why are you trying to hurt me?"

Draco tried to look into Harry's green eyes, the one he had seen filled with fear, lust, happiness, and anger. But he couldn't bring himself to look into Harry's eyes when they were filled with hurt and betrayal.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Draco whispered with his eyes averted from Harry's, "I love you. I don't want to hurt you. That's not what I wanted to do.

Harry looked back down and Draco knew that he hadn't heard a word he had said. People continued to throw harsh words at Harry. With each burst of laughter, Draco could feel himself disappearing from the room.

The dream had confused Draco. He had thought that he wanted to hurt Harry. But after seeing Harry so wounded in the dream, he knew that he could never see that again, let alone if he were the cause of it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he had been the one to break Harry.

Draco decided that he was going to try and talk to Harry; to try and work things out. He had given up entirely on his plans to destroy Harry and make him feel like he had. Draco finally realized that he hadn't been understanding enough. He should have understood that Harry was just afraid of how he felt and that it was perfectly reasonable to deny everything in front of the whole school.

Draco jumped up in one swift movement and ran up to the boy's dormitory where he changed into all of his school clothing and then threw on his school robe. He messily tied his tie and then slicked back his hair.

He ran back down the common room, remembering to grab his wand from the seat he had woken up in. He restlessly ran out of the Slytherin corridos, down the moving staircase, and to the door to the great Hall. He knew that Harry would be there along with all the other Hogwarts students eating breakfast. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

He gasped loudly. Half of the room stared to look at him while the other half kept their eyes on Harry, who at the very moment was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, snogging Cho Chang.

The room became dead still, "_Potter!_" Draco shouted.

Harry removed his lips from Cho's and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"Well, _Potter_, I see you've found yourself a new snogging buddy, oi? Guess you couldn't take being the less dominant one?" the statement was very subtle; it was clear that it was something that only Draco and Harry would understand. As all the other students stared at Draco intrigued, Harry squinted at him.

"Oh, don't want me to ruin your little ego, oi? Don't wanna lose your precious little fans, I presume? Well get this straight, Potter, you're gonna pay for this, you're gonna wish you were never born. You got that, _Potter?_" he spat viciously.

Draco turned swiftly and angry walked out of the Great Hall, making sure that the doors slammed loudly behind him.

* * *

><p><em>(Earlier that day)<em>

Harry changed into his school robes and gingerly tied his tie. He tried to prepare himself for what he imagined what was going to happen in the Great Hall: everyone talking about him and Draco, making up their minds about whose story they believed, laughing at Harry… He had been the first person to wake up that morning but had waited for everyone to go down to breakfast before actually getting out of bed.

He had taken a very slow shower, combed his hair-very unsuccessfully as it was still sticking out in random places, brushed each tooth individually, got changed, and was now looking at himself in the mirror, trying to give himself a pep-talk.

"You can do this! No one's going to laugh at you. You told them all you were straight and they should believe you, got it?" he had already decided to count Ginny and Dean out of the mix. Ginny would be angry considering that they had just broken up after their fight. Dean would obviously take Ginny's side since he wanted to be with her.

Harry turned away from the mirror and left the boys' dormitory. He pushed open the Fat Lady portrait and began walked to the Great Hall. It seemed like seconds before he was standing in front of the Great Hall doors, his heart beating fastly. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

All heads turned to him. He took one more breath and began is walk towards the open seat by Ron and Hermione. Whispers soon started to develop with each passing person. He heard snippets of their conversations, catching 'Draco' and 'Harry'.

He stopped. "You know, I can hear you?" he shouted. The whispers immediately subsided and Harry continued, "I am _not_ gay! I don't like Draco! Peeves was just trying to start shit! I mean, it's _Peeves_ we're talking about! He will do anything to start trouble!" a few people nodded, "Sure, it's true, Draco likes me, he admitted that! But that does not mean I like him back!"

Harry knew he had gotten their attention, but he needed something over the top. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table. He saw Cho Chang staring at him with interest. He grabbed Cho from her seat and pulled her up in one swift moment. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the deep in the eyes. Then he tilted his head and passionately kissed her on the lips.

A startled gasp came from the Great Hall doors'. Harry released Cho who was looking at Harry with loving eyes. His eyes grew wide when he saw Draco Malfoy standing at the doors scowling at him.

Harry held back a gasp. He hadn't anticipated Draco to see him. He opened his mouth, about to apologize to Draco; to try and explain. But Draco beat him to the punch.

"Well, _Potter_, I see you've found yourself a new snogging buddy, oi? Guess you couldn't take being the less dominant one?" Draco scowled. Harry squinted at Draco and his heart began to beat speedily. What if someone understood what he had just said? What if someone guessed that he and Malfoy actually _had _done something in the bathroom?

"Oh, don't want me to ruin your little ego, oi? Don't wanna lose your precious little fan, I presume? Well get this straight, Potter, you're gonna pay for this, you're gonna wish you were never born. You got that, _Potter?_" Harry flinched at the word 'straight' knowing that Draco had put special emphasis on it.

He watched as Malfoy turned and walked angrily out of the Great Hall, the doors thundering behind him.

Harry stood silently as everyone stared at him, waiting to see how he would respond. Finally, Harry laughed cruelly, "See, told you he was a queer!"

A quiet murmur began to sweep over the Hall as people talked about what had just happened. Cho sat back down with her friends, who were giggling excitedly. She just looked down at her food with a smile and a blush.

Harry walked over to the empty seat next to Ron. "Wotcher, Ron, Hermione."

Ron stared down at his food shaking his head sadly and Hermione looked at him from across the table with large eyes filled with pity. Harry looked at them confused.

"Hyia, Harry!" Seamus Finnigan said brightly, trying to relieve the tension. "So, all this dram, aye? How you taking it?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "You know, just a bit pissed off that everyone is talking about me, you know? I mean, it's not like any of this is even true!" his voice cracked a little as he ranted on. He shook his head as he remembered the brief moment when he was going to apologize to Draco.

Seamus nodded his head with understanding, "Yeah, I can understand that, mate. I would hate to hear rumors about me and not be able to do anything about it." Some of the other Griffyndors around the group nodded, not realizing that they had just given away the fact that they had just been eavesdropping.

Harry smiled the first sincere smile he had had in a while. He was glad that he had won over a few people. He had even started to believe his own lie of not being in love with Malfoy.

He piled his currently empty plate with sausage, bacon and pancakes and ate them greedily. He was finally starting to feel better about the whole thing. People were starting to believe Harry after his show of kissing Cho and then the comment he had made about Malfoy. He had even forgotten about Malfoy threatening him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione and Ron share a worried look. He shrugged it off and continued eating. "They've just been acting weird lately," Harry thought to himself as shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on his bed, his eyes burning as he attempted to hold back tears. He had completely given up on his previous plan of talking to Harry and trying to understand him and decided to pursue his original plan of destroying him. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he had to, more than ever now.<p>

There was a knock at the door and it was opened before Draco could tell whomever it was to fuck off.

"Hey, mate." Draco looked up and saw his friend Blaise Zabini. He closed the doors and stood in front of Draco.

Draco scowled, "What do you want, Blaise? Come to make fun of me?" he sneered.

Blaise sighed and shook his head, "Bloody hell, Draco, I'm not here to make fun of you." He said patiently. He of all people knew Draco best and knew the best about his temper.

Draco laughed a little, "Really? What other reason would you be here for? I just had a little hissy fit in front of the whole school. Jesus, I probably looked like a bloody chick!"

Blaise chuckled, "Only a bit, mate." Draco scowled at him, "Only kidding!" he threw up his hands defensibly then took a seat next to Draco. "You know I'm your best friend, Draco. I'm not going to ditch you because you have a thing for blokes! Why would I throw away seven years of friendship on a little thing like that? Try not to be so bloody daft!"

Draco looked at Blaise confused, "But-but I like boys! Don't you get that? I am _gay!"_ he shouted. Blaise sat quietly with a thoughtful expression. Draco lifted an eyebrow, assuming he had finally convinced Blaise that he actually did have a problem with Draco being gay. This, in retrospect, was not a very smart thing to do.

"I have a thing for gingers. You still like me, right?" Draco's jaw dropped, then he laughed and punched Blaise on the shoulder. "See?" Blaise said pointedly, "It's just a matter of your taste! I can't hate you for having a different 'flavor' than my own!"

Draco nodded his head, finally understanding that Blaise actually did like him. "Well what about Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked hopefully.

Blaise's face fell a bit and he put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Well, they aren't as accepting as me quite yet. They'll come around though, trust me. They're just too stupid for their own good." Draco gave a small smile.

Blaise continued, "Pansy is just a bit pestered right now since you don't like girls and, she being a girl, doesn't have a chance with you. Not like you would have wanted her anyways." Blaise laughed seeing the look of disgust on Draco's face.

One more person popped in Draco's head, "How 'bout Theo?" He wondered if his friend Theo Nott would desert him.

Blaise's face brightened once again, "Don't worry about Theo, he agrees with me. In fact," he lowered his voice, "I think Theo might be a little bent himself."

Draco put his hand to his mouth as he gasped, "_Theo? _He's gay?"

Blaise put a finger up to his lips in an attempt to shush Draco even though the smile on his face deceived him. "Well I don't think he's necessarily gay. But I do think he's bi."

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Well, this one time, I sort of saw him and Neville…kissing in a hallway on my way back from Potions. I know he likes girls, but I think he might like guys just as well too."

"You _think?_ You saw him kissing a guy, of course he likes guys!" Draco barked happily.

Just then, Theo walked into the room and the two boys on the bed fell backwards and started laughing uncontrollably.

"_What?_" Theo asked crossly.

The boys shook their heads, gasping for air. Then, suddenly, Draco stopped and sat up as an idea crossed his mind.

"Say, Theo, how would you like to help me out with something?" Theo lifted and eyebrow and Draco smirked. He knew exactly how he was going to destroy Harry Potter.


	7. Jealousy and Cheers

**Oh my gosh you guys! It's the last chapter! I can't believe it's finally the end *sobs* thank you all who stayed with it till the very end and I hope you enjoy the final chapter! So I bid adieu to ****Green Eyes for Draco**** Love, NewYorkBeat13**

* * *

><p>"You're sure you're ok with this?" Draco asked one more time feeling a little guilty.<p>

Theo shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I don't have a problem with helping you make Harry jealous. Just as long as we don't do it in too public of a place, you know." Theo blushed, "I can't believe you two figured out I was bi."

Draco laughed, "Well if it makes you feel any better, Blaise just told me yesterday. Besides, it's your fault you were kissing Longbottom in such an open place!"

Theo nudged Draco in the side and then laughed along as well. "Ok, well we better hurry if we want to follow Potter and his group in Hogsmeade." Theo reminded Draco.

"Right," Draco nodded more seriously and they walked outside of Honeydukes into the streets of Hogsmeade.

The cold air hit Draco in the face reminding him of the night Harry and him had ran off into to forest. He sighed loudly then looked around for the raven haired Gryffindor. He saw him a little whiles away walking into the Hog's Head.

Draco nudged Theo in the side and pointed in Harry's direction. Theo nodded and they started off towards the Hog's Head.

They were welcomed by the warmth and quickly disposed of their coats, scarves, and gloves and found an empty table that was near Harry's, which was in the very back corner.

Harry was with the halfblood and Weasley, drinking warm butterbeer and seemed to of not seen Draco walk in.

"You ready to give him a show, Draco?" Theo asked.

Draco took a deep breath, his heart beating fastly, "Yeah, but we have to get his attention first."

Theo smirked, "No problem." He started laughing loudly and uncontrollably, sending Draco shocked. "Oh Draco, you are _so_ funny!" Theo put one hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco's eyes widened as he caught on, "Well I try Theo," he smiled. For a second he looked over to Harry's table and saw a pair of curious green eyes staring at him. He smirked, that was all he needed.

Theo had stopped laughing and was looking into Draco's eyes. Draco tilted his head to the side and leaned in. His lips met Theo's and they kissed softly at first. Then Draco and him began to completely make out, unaware of who was watching, just hoping that a certain somebody was.

* * *

><p>(A little earlier)<p>

Harry walked into the Hog's Head with Hermione and Ron. The warm hair was a pleasant surprise and they soon were sitting down at their usual table in the back corner, winter clothes off and sipping happily on butter beer.

"Ah, this is the life. No more Draco rumors and sipping on butter beer with my two best friends." Harry said happily, taking a long sip of his butter beer and leaning back.

Hermione and Ron shared a strange expression, "Actually, Harry, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Hermione said as Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry squinted at both of this, "Yeah, what's been up with you guys lately? You've been acting really weird lately." He asked confused.

Hermione spoke again, "It's just-are you sure that you don't have any…feelings for Malfoy?" she asked.

Before Harry could speak, Ron spoke, "Harry it's just that you've been trying awfully hard to make people think you aren't gay and in love with Malfoy. That little kissing scene in the Great Hall the other day; don't you think that was a little over the top?" he lifted an eyebrow, "We saw your face when Malfoy walked in and saw you kissing her. You looked worried and sorry." He finished.

Harry looked at them with disgust, "I can't believe you guys would actually think that!" he said, "You of all people!"

"Alright, alright Harry!" Hermione said defensively, "We just wanted to let you know that we don't care if you like him or not!"

"Yeah, mate. If he's your type, go for him." Ron added.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "You guys are so-" before he finished, the bell rang alerting that someone had entered the Hog's Head.

Hermione and Ron looked down at the table, "What is it?" Harry asked.

He turned around and soon found out. He saw Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott making their way to a table very close to his own.

His face turned bright red. "Oh," he said. He looked back at his friends, "Whatever, let's get back to a better subject." He looked at Hermione's worried face, "So Hermione, how's your studying been?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but stopped when an incredibly loud laughter came from Draco and Theo's table, "Oh Draco, you are _so _funny!" Theo said.

Hermione frowned when she realized she had lost Harry.

He was staring intently at Draco and Theo.

Draco mumbled something and the laughter subsided.

Then the unthinkable happened: Draco kissed Theo.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Theo and Draco enter into a full make out section.

"Shit," Ron whispered to Hermione when he saw Harry's face turn a bright red as he became obviously angry.

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"Why am I so angry?" Harry asked with pure curiosity as his eyes never faltered from Draco, "Why do I care who Draco snogs?" he asked his friends.

"You have to admit it to yourself, Harry. You _do_ have feelings for Malfoy. You can't keep denying it."

Harry shook his head and stood up angrily.

* * *

><p>Draco pulled his head back from Theo and he watched Harry run out of the Hog's Head.<p>

He looked at Theo apologetically.

Theo shrugged and smiled, "Go get him, Draco."

Draco smiled thankfully and ran out to follow Harry.

He ran outside and pushed his way through crowds of people. He finally found Harry sitting alone near some woods across from the Shrieking Shack.

He stopped and stared at Harry, who was still unaware of Draco being there.

He saw that Harry was crying a little. His green eyes were clouded with sadness, the sadness that Draco had seen in his dream. He realized he had done what he had never really wanted to do: He had been the one to cause Harry such sadness.

"Harry." Draco said quietly.

Harry's head whipped to see Draco standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked wiping away tears, "Shouldn't you be snogging Theo?"

Draco stepped closer and knelt down in front of Harry, "Harry, there's nothing going on between Theo and me. I just wanted to make you jealous. I was so angry and now-now I'm so, so sorry!" he apologized.

Harry looked up at Draco, "I was so angry when I saw you kissing Theo. I didn't know why I was. Now I do, though. I was jealous. I saw you kissing him, and I wanted you to be kissing me instead. I acted to stupid. I hurt you so much. I don't even know how I can begin to apologize for what I've done."

Draco smiled and wiped away tears from Harry's eyes, "I can think of something."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Draco. He smiled, "So can I."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. He softly pushed Harry down into the snow.

They helped each other take their remaining clothes off. Harry stifled a gasp as Draco kissed and nibbled and his neck. "No, Draco, let me. I owe you."

Draco nodded and rolled off of Harry into the snow. Harry got up and positioned himself on top of Draco. He kissed his forehead, then his nose, then passionately kissed his lips, forcing his tongue into Draco's mouth.

He fought for dominance and quickly won. He stopped kissing his lips and started kissing his nipples, sucking them happily. Draco moaned from above.

Harry kissed down Draco's stomach and finally met Draco's throbbing erection. He grabbed it and put it in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Draco said as Harry started to go faster. Tingles went up through his body each time he went in and out of Harry's mouth. "You like that, Draco?" Harry asked as he tickled Draco's balls.

Draco moaned and leaned his head back, "Fuck, Harry, you're killing me!"

Harry smiled and proceeded with flicking his tongue over Draco's tip, greedily licking up the pre-cum that he had missed before.

Draco could feel himself coming close to cumming. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Harry I'm about to-ohhhhhh!" Draco thrusted his hips up as he came into Harry's mouth.

Harry felt the warm, salty cum fill his mouth and slide down his throat. He climbed back up Draco and kissed him, letting him taste himself in his mouth. Harry collapsed onto Draco. He had cum himself just from hearing Draco's delicious moans.

Draco spoke in staggered breaths, "You know what I love about you Harry?Your green eyes. They draw me in. You seduced me with them without even trying."

Harry smiled, "These eyes are just for you now, Draco." He softly kissed Draco one more time. They didn't have to worry about anyone finding them because nobody ever came up this close to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p>Back in the Hog's Head, Hermione and Ron were now sitting with Theo, "So you mean you two had planned to make Harry jealous?" Ron asked after Theo explained to them his and Draco's plan.<p>

Theo nodded, "Yep, and if you ask me, it worked pretty well. I bet they'll be together by the end of the day." He took a sip of butter beer.

"Do you think people will accept them?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Theo set down his mug, "Yeah, it will probably take a while, but after a while, I'm sure they will find new gossip to talk about and Draco and Harry will become a normal thing."

Ron laughed and smiled, "Well it's about time, I thought Harry was gonna burst with all that sexual tension going on between him and Draco!"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked but she soon was smiling, too, "But yeah, you're right; there was an awful lot of that. Well I think this will be good for the both of them. Maybe Harry and Draco can make each other happy." She said more quietly.

"You got that right!" Theo said and lifted his mug, "To Harry and Draco: Ridding themselves from sexual tension!" he cheered.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and shrugged. They lifted their mugs and hit Theo's, "To Harry and Draco!" They said in unison.

My final goodbye to my very first story! You will forever be in my heart! :)


End file.
